frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Queen chapter one
| airdate = April 7, 2015 | rating = G | wordcount = | previous = | next = Chapter Two }} It had only been a day since Elsa injured Anna and she wanted to stay away from her. Hearing Anna from the other side of her door wasn't helping. After her parents bid her goodnight, Elsa climbed out her window, leaving a note behind. ---- As soon as the king and queen got wing of this, they plotted a search party for their eldest daughter, but Elsa was way out of reach. She lived in her own Ice Palace that she made herself with plenty of things to keep her occupied. The only thing missing was someone to talk to. So she built Olaf. As the years went by, Elsa was thirteen years old and enjoyed the company of the little snowman. The thing that shocked her was the fact that Olaf was able to walk around and talk. The teenage princess soon got used to this though. Anna, however, didn't understand why Elsa ran off. Was she not good enough for her? Did she do something wrong? Anna didn't understand but that white streak in her braid was a possible hint to why Elsa ran. "Mom?" Anna called out to her mother, who was busy sewing a tapestry of the royal family, "why did Elsa disappear?" "It was many years ago, but she didn't want anyone telling you," the queen softly explained, "she just wanted to protect you." Anna understood that. But she was determined to find Elsa.... The younger princess searched throughout the whole kingdom, but with no luck. ---- On the North Mountain, Elsa and Olaf looked over the balcony at Arendelle, which was below the North Mountain. Elsa was busy gnawing on the end of her braid, since all her books froze, due to her powers. "What you need is a someone else!" Olaf chirped, heading inside. "What'd ya mean?" Elsa asked, puzzled by Olaf's saying. "You need those four-legged sled pullers!" the little snowman exclaimed. "You mean a dog?" Elsa laughed. "Yeah!" Olaf said. A puzzled look spread across his face, "what's a dog?" Elsa laughed and bent down, "I'll show you!" Waving her hands around, Elsa created a husky, completely made out of ice and snow. Waving her hands around again, Elsa created a collar for the dog and fastened it around her neck. "I love her even more!" Olaf cried, giving the dog a hug. "I'm glad you like her!" Elsa smiled, petting the dog's head, "she's so...fluffy? Wha?" Elsa thought that she was going to feel like Olaf, not like a real dog! Snowflakes danced around the husky and sunk into her fur. One landed on her nose causing her to sneeze. Blinking she looked around. "Oh! Forgot something!" Elsa waved her hand again, and a small flurry of magic entered the dog's mouth. "Wha...what happened?" The husky asked, looking around. "I created you!" Elsa said, petting the dog's head. "Oh!" the husky exclaimed, "hiya!" "I'm Elsa and that's Olaf!" Elsa said, introducing herself and introducing Olaf. "And I like warm hugs!" Olaf yelped, hugging the husky again. "Have you came up with a name for me?" the dog asked, looking up at Elsa with ice blue eyes. Elsa nodded. "Jueno." "Jueno?" The husky asked, cocking her head, "I like it!" "I hoped y'do!" Elsa said, hugging her. With that, a beautiful friendship was born. Category:Frozen Queen chapters Chapter One